1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for providing various kinds of convenient functions by interworking with a watch type mobile terminal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals. As functions of terminals are becoming more diversified, terminals tend to be implemented as a multimedia players provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or videos, playback of music or video files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
Recently, such a mobile terminal as a smartphone and the like tends to interwork with wearable devices of various types. As an example of a wearable device, there is a mobile terminal of a watch type. However, functions of the watch type mobile terminal are limited to simply playing a role as a relay with an input/output means for only performing partial functions of the mobile terminal.